Home is where the Heart is
by Awatere11
Summary: This is not my normal Verse, I am a Torchwood/Dr Who lover but a dear friend asked for this as basil4548 wanted to see what my writing style and depraved mind might come up with for these beloved boys ... hope I don't offend, this is my take on what I have watched on YouTube. basil4548 this is for you xxxxx
1. Chapter 1

1

I was resting on the couch when Gii came rushing into our living room. He stopped just inside the door and proceeded to stare at me.

"What's the matter?" I put the book I'd been reading down on my chest, open so I wouldn't lose the page I was on.

"My brother called." He was clearly distressed.

"You have a brother?" That came as a complete surprise to me. We'd been together for four years, and this was the first I'd ever heard about a brother.

"Yeah." He ran his hands though his course brownish red hair. "Takumi, you and I are going to Nebraska. Dad died last night."

He came over to the couch and nearly fell down next to me. I had never seen him so devastated. Gii was always the calm one.

"Shit!" He pulled on his hair. "Why the hell couldn't they have told me he was ill?"

I didn't know what to say. I was still shocked about the fact that he had a brother.

Gii and I met over four years ago, but I had never got around to meeting Gii's family though. I knew very little about them, since he wasn't sharing much. According to Gii, the small town in Nebraska where his mother grew up was the ugliest town east of Hooker County.

When I suggested we should go see them on our next holiday, he was persistent that there weren't any reasons whatsoever for us to go there.

I asked him if he missed his folks, because I knew I would've if I hadn't seen my own in four years. Maybe his parents would like to meet me?

I was the guy their son had married, after all, just one month after same-sex marriage was declared legal.

He laughed it off.

"I'm proud of you, baby, never doubt that, but you have no idea what my family's like. You don't want to go there if you don't have to." He sighed heavily.

"There's Cousin Kenta who thinks the microwave was invented by the Russians to spy on him, and Aunt Mei who hasn't left her house for twenty years, and angry Uncle Eiji who says the biggest mistake ever when the state repealed all sodomy laws in 1977. He doesn't hesitate to tell anyone who cares to listen, either." He kept making movements with his hands as he spoke, a testament to just how upset he was. I'd never heard him speak so much about his family before. "And they all live in the same town, with a total population of 287 people. It's like a bee's nest. I got out of there as soon as I turned eighteen, and you won't miss them either. Trust me."

I had a hard time believing parents weren't important. Mine were the most important people in my life, after all. Their betrayals still hurt and to think his were still there, present and loving but he wasn't interested was too hard to even comprehend

"But what about your parents?"

"They're not so bad. They claim to have accepted I'm gay, but they won't ever understand why I choose to live with you, or any man for that matter. Takumi, please, let's forget about them. I'd prefer to live my life here and now, with you."

It was the end of the discussion. I wanted to know more about his family, and it was upsetting that he shut it down, but at the same time it was flattering to hear he preferred his life exactly as it was.

With me. I was his family, and we did fine with that.

Everybody needed a family of some kind, after all.

So, here we were. Standing outside an airport somewhere in Nebraska, waiting for Gii's family to pick us up and drive us to his family's home.

Gii's hand brushed mine. "I've been debating the whole trip whether to tell you we shouldn't be affectionate with each other while we're here. But you know what, babe? We're married. I'm not going to pretend we're not, just to please them. I'm going to treat you exactly like I do when we're at home, or with your parents, and they can deal with it. I'm not going back into any kind of closet for them."

I squeezed his fingers. "Are you sure? What if this alienates them even more?"

I still hadn't gotten him to tell me more about his brother. He clammed up every time I tried to bring it up. He stayed silent on anything family related.

"They can deal."

I saw a truck heading our way and I felt Gii tense up next to me. I watched him out of the corner of my eye.

Having known him for four years, I was pretty confident I knew him quite well.

But being here, I might see a whole new side to him. I wasn't sure if it scared me or not. There was a reason he hadn't been back there in four years, after all.

Not to mention that something must've happened with his brother that was so bad he wouldn't even talk to me about it. Me, who knew everything about him— except for his life back here in this small town. It was frustrating— and truthfully also hurtful that he wouldn't open up to me about it.

I knew one thing though, and that was that I would stand by Gii no matter what.

Because that's what family was for.

The truck stopped at the sidewalk, and I felt Gii tense up further. He grabbed our stuff, and all but threw it in the back.

I blinked, surprised at his violent reaction.

"Get in, Takumi." Gii held the door open for me and motioned for me to slide into the front seat before him.

A man, maybe a couple years older than Gii and I, sat stoically at the wheel. His head didn't turn towards us. The only reaction I could see was his hands gripping the wheel tighter.

"Norio." Gii sat down next to me and slammed the door shut.

"Gii."

That was it. Their names. All the greeting they did. It was terse, and I really couldn't feel the love between them. I knew who this had to be though— this could only be the brother.

It was like I didn't even exist though. I was definitely hurt by the lack of greeting, but judging from the greeting between the two of them, they'd only done it grudgingly. Maybe I should be happy I didn't receive such a terse greeting as well.

The atmosphere in the truck was tense all the way from the airport to Gii's family home.

Gii's brother kept his eyes on the road at all times. His lips were pressed tight together. Gii was staring out the window, all broody. And I was sitting in-between them, wondering what the hell to say to relieve the tension. It was uneasy, to say the least. I was afraid to move in case it would slice up the tension and something would erupt.

I couldn't come up with anything, and the whole ride had been spent in silence until we pulled up in front of a nice-looking house with a wrap-around garden that seemed to be well tended.

"Mom's with the funeral director. She should be home soon. She made up your old room for you." I didn't know if he sounded angry or upset. Maybe a bit of both. But with that said, Gii's brother got out of the truck and headed inside without a single glance back.

Gii got out as well without a word.

"So that was your brother."

I jumped down from the truck after Gii. I watched as he reached back for our bags and took mine once he held it out to me.

"Yeah. That's Norio."

"He was… rude." I couldn't find another word to describe him. He hadn't even greeted me. It'd been like I was invisible.

"He's still angry with me." Gii put his hand on the small of my back and gently pushed me towards the stairs up to the house.

"For what?"

"For being me."

Gii led me quickly up the stairs and into what could only be his room. I turned in a slow circle to take it in. It was sparsely furnished, only with a bed, a desk, and a bookcase.

"I see they've redecorated." Gii chuckled, but it wasn't a happy kind of chuckle. More bitter than anything. He pointed to the walls. "I used to have posters up there, of half-naked guys.

"I bet that wasn't popular."

"Not at all. I used to have posters of girls, before I came out, just for cover, you know. But once I did come out, I covered these walls with posters of half-naked, fit guys. My parents didn't like to come in here after that." He dropped his bag on the bed. "This bed is made for one. If she thinks I'm going to sleep away from my husband, she's sorely mistaken."

I scratched awkwardly at the back of my neck.

He'd had an argument with his mom the day after he'd told me we were going to

Nebraska. Apparently I hadn't been very welcome, but he'd refused to go without me. I couldn't help but wonder if there even was a room made up for me or if I was supposed to find some other form of sleeping arrangement.

"Let's go downstairs. I need something to eat."

I followed Gii out of the room and back down.

We walked into a big, brightly lit kitchen, only to find it occupied by a young woman. I almost walked right into Gii when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Miya?"

The woman turned with a big smile on her young face. "Gii!"

She came out from behind the counter, and my eyes instantly fell to the pregnant belly jutting out.

Gii saw it too, because he took a step back when she reached out to hug him.

"What're you doing here, Miya?" He had an expression on his face I couldn't decipher.

She gave up trying to hug him and instead crossed her arms. "I'm helping your mom out. This isn't easy for her."

Gii was still staring at her belly. He wasn't saying anything, and it didn't seem like she was going to be volunteering information either.

"Hi. I'm Takumi." I stepped in front of Gii and held my hand out to her.

She regarded me with deep, brown eyes for several moments but eventually shook my hand. "I'm Miyako. Nice to meet you, Takumi. So, you're the guy who stole Gii's heart?"

I liked her. I think. She didn't seem hostile or anything, at least. "I guess I am."

"He's my husband," Gii said from behind me, putting a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"And I expect him to be treated as such."

Her lips pinched as her eyes found Gii again. "I made my peace with you a long time ago, Gii. But I can't make promises for anyone else."

Peace with?

Peace with what?

When Gii didn't say anything, she turned back to the counter. "I've made sandwiches. Feel free to take what you want."

She motioned towards a heaping plate.

"Thanks, Miya." He said it grudgingly.

She leaned against the counter while we both took a sandwich.

"These are real tasty." It wasn't a lie either; they really did taste good. I got a smile in return for it.

"So…" Her focus rested on Gii. "Aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

Her eyes widened a bit in irritation. She motioned to her belly. "Aren't you at least a little bit curious who knocked me up?"

"Well, since you're here, apparently to help my mom, I'm guessing Norio did. And I've got nothing to say to that." He shook his head as if he was disappointed.

"Gii—" The front door opened and closed and footsteps could be heard coming towards the kitchen.

I knew it was Gii's mom the moment I laid eyes on her. They had the same eyes, the same course, brownish red hair, though hers had a bit of silver in it now.

"Gii." She was terse.

"Mom." He eyed her, then turned to me. "This is Takumi. You remember I told you about him? My _husband_?"

"Yes, hello." Her nod was just as terse as her voice. "May I speak with you? Alone?"

She turned and walked out, and after throwing me a glance, Gii followed.

I was left in the kitchen with Miyako.

"So how do you know Gii?" I asked, hoping to avoid another tense and awkward silence.

"He's my ex-boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

2

My whole body froze for a second, and my eyes again went to her belly. Gii's ex-girlfriend and now she was apparently with his brother? Why hadn't Gii mentioned that to me? Why did _she_ mention it? Did it even matter that they'd been together? Maybe it did to her… I couldn't help but think that maybe she was trying to have Gii through his brother?

"Don't worry. We never did anything," she said. "It was an innocent teenage romance. I realized once he came out that I was used as his cover. But it's okay."

She shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. Maybe it wasn't now, but I was pretty sure it had been. Why else would she have said she'd made her peace with him earlier?

"How long were you together?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

I'd never thought of myself as jealous, but then I'd never found myself face-to-face with Gii's ex before either.

"For most of middle school. Until he came out."

Silence descended. I tried not to look at her. I didn't want to seem like I was staring.

"Look, Takumi. It was Takumi, right?"

"Yeah." Short and easy name, not too hard to remember.

"All of this." She motioned around the room, but I had a feeling it wasn't the room itself she was referring to. "It's not as bad as it seems. I mean, Gii had some bad experiences once he came out, but who doesn't?"

I hadn't.

"We really aren't so bad, any of us. Eiko is grieving, so is Norio. But they're not badpeople. They're just a little… they don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"How he could stay away for four years. Eiko is okay with the whole gay thing, even if she can't quite comprehend the fact that he married another man."

One thing was missing from that sentence, and it bothered me. "His brother's not okay with it?"

Her lips pursed again. I took that as a no.

"His extended family's a bit crazy. Has he told you about them?"

I nodded. The paranoid uncle, the aunt who didn't leave her home… Yeah. "They seem like a weird bunch."

Maybe that word wasn't the best to use, but it was all I could come up with.

She chuckled. "They are. But then don't we all have something weird about us?"

I'd made up my mind. I liked Miyako. She seemed like a decent person, and she had humour. If anyone else didn't welcome me around here, at least she seemed to be okay with me. I guess it was better than nobody.

.

.

.

DINNER WAS TENSE.

.

.

.

Norio was still flat out ignoring me, and Gii seemed to be ignoring his brother. Eiko kept her head bowed through most of dinner; she didn't say a single word. Miyako tried to keep a conversation going, but no one seemed inclined to speak with her.

I was relieved when Gii and I escaped up to his bedroom.

"Mom admitted to wanting us to have separate bedrooms." Gii grabbed both of our bags. "But I set her straight. So we've got the guest room now."

"Oh." I followed him across the hall, into a room that was even more sparsely furnished.

There was only a double bed and a nightstand on each side, as well as a closet.

He sat down on the bed and glanced up at me. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" I went over to stand in-between his thighs. I looped my arms around his neck and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his head.

"Coming here with me? They haven't exactly been very welcoming." He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"They've never met me before."

"Why can't my family be normal?"

"I don't think my family's normal either. Remember? Your family is maybe a bit more normal, when it comes to reactions. Someone's always going to take issue when there are two gay men around. Not everyone's going to be supportive."

"They could try to be a little bit nicer. You're not fucking invisible. You're a big part of my life."

I hugged his shoulders. "Maybe they'll realize that these few days we're here."

"I doubt it. You know what Mom said when I asked why they hadn't told me Dad was ill?"

"No." I looked into his eyes.

"She said she didn't think I wanted to know. That I'd left them and never bothered to come back."

"That's…" Jesus. That was cruel. He'd been Gii's _dad_ , of course he'd deserved to know the man had been ill.

Even with what had happened within mine, I would still want to know if one of my parents were ill. What kind of son would I be not to? What kind of son did that insinuate they thought Gii was?

I wish I had the backbone to speak up for him, to challenge. I wondered if I could, if it came to that. I looked up into his face and that soft smile that had melted my heart, freed me of my internal prison and I know that for him, I would challenge the wind god.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I think Dad's the one who was the most okay with me. It's weird, really, but Mom seems to be a lot more hostile towards me now than she'd been when Dad was still alive."

"Why is it weird? Wasn't she like this before you left for college?"

"Not quite so bad. Usually it's the father that minds having a gay son the most, but I think it's opposite for me. Dad didn't like it, but he accepted it as long as he didn't have to get it shoved in his face. Like all the posters in my room. That's why he never went into it anymore."

"Maybe it's just because she's grieving. He did just die." I didn't like the thought of Gii not being accepted by his family. Maybe it seemed so far-fetched to me because I'd always been accepted.

"I wish I could've seen him one last time. Or at least talked to him." Gii's voice grew thick. He was fighting his emotions. "I should've come back here. For Dad."

"None of them told you anything. Not even your dad. So you couldn't have known." I put my free hand on Gii's chest, caressing him. He was wearing a T-shirt to bed and the fabric bunched under my hand.

"At least you're here to say a final good-bye to him," I whispered. "At least you get that."

They could've chosen not to tell him about his dad's death too. After seeing what I had, and hearing what he'd just said, I wouldn't have put it past them.

"Yeah." He reached over to me and pulled me in close. His strong arms wrapped around me again. "At least I get that. And I've got you here with me, too."

"I'll always be with you, whatever happens."

"I love you so much, Takumi. Don't ever doubt that."

I smiled against his chest. "I don't. I don't doubt it for a second."

I never had.

"No matter what, babe, you mean everything to me. You're my family." He kissed me.

I straddled his lap and sat down, enjoying the way his tongue teased me. I loved kissing Gii, had since our very first kiss four years ago. He was an excellent kisser— always had been. I had to wonder though where he'd learned it, considering he'd only ever been with one person in this town, and that person was a girl.

I woke up highly aroused and bathed in the warmth of afternoon sunlight.

Jetlag was a bitch and I was not surprised that I had drifted off while we were cuddling. Gii, however, seemed to want to wake me in a way that would make me blush later just thinking about it. In his parent's house too!

One hand was on my Chest, another sliding in the band of my shorts. While a mouth suckled at a nipple breast. I moaned and arched my pelvis into the hand thinking Gii was waking me up for some love.

The fingers swirled in a delectable circle making me moan with pleasure as something...another finger perhaps...or maybe a thumb... gently grazed my hole.

Amazing mini jolts of electricity spiralled throughout my body. My nipples grew taut, aching for attention. My wish was granted as a warm mouth closed over one and fingers pinched the other.

I felt a third finger join the first two inside my hole. They began to pump in and out me, stretching and flexing a little with every thrust. The hand twisted as it moved back and forth. The relentless movement heightened my arousal making me ache for more. I wanted to be stretched and filled.

And my dick needed more attention.

Again my wish was granted.

Fingers exposed my aroused nub, and a warm, wet mouth closed over it. Lips sucking at it.

Teasing.

Then a tongue started flicking it, gently at first just a small nudge then harder and faster as the smooth fingers pumped in and out my hole.

Something large and hard was pushing into my opening. It was hard and hot, the girth stretching me wide, filling me like I had never been filled before. It hurt...splendidly.

"The scent of your arousal and satisfaction fills the room. He nuzzled at my throat. I felt his teeth graze the tender flesh. My nether regions twitched, craving him. Nothing compared to Gii when he sank teeth and cock into me at the same time.

"Oh god, Gii, fuck me. Sink your cock into me; sink your teeth into me. Fuck me now, I need you." I begged wantonly. "Stop teasing!"

He complied without a word, sliding his thick, hard shaft into me deep and fast.

Usually, he takes his time so I can adjust to his size. This time, I was more than ready, and he slid right in.

All the way in.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him tighter. Simultaneously opening myself for deeper penetration and creating an angle that rubbed my dick on his body.

Desire seared me like fire. I needed him to burn me out before I exploded. He was relentless as he pumped into me, rocking my body, orgasm after orgasm ripped through me, but it only made me want more.

He flipped us over so that I was riding him. And I rode him good. Hard. My head was thrown back, I couldn't get enough. The room spun with shadows. How could there be shadows in the sunlight filled room? It had been so bright.

I leaned forward, putting my throat on display in front of Gii. A crazed expression drifted across his features; a wild glow blazed in his eyes. Hunger ripped through him.

He gripped me in an intimate embrace, holding tight as he kissed me, his penis growing harder and longer inside me becoming even more engorged from my love that flowed into him.

I collapsed against him, his dick still deep in me. Then it slid out as he moved us, kissing and exploring with his hands.

Hands spread apart my buttocks and his dick was again pushed into the opening of my anus.

"Oh god," I moaned. I couldn't fight it. I didn't want to. I let it slide into me.

Gently it was eased into me, stretching my tender bits slowly until I relaxed.

It was hard to relax when I was so damn turned on and overwhelmed with sexual intensity that I thought I was going to burst completely. But I relaxed enough to enjoy the penetration.

I was stuffed.

Gii seemed to enjoy it, as he threw his head back and roared with pleasure. He thrust his hips up, slamming into my body pumping in and out of me faster.

Back and forth.

The emotion built, the fire blazed, and the sensation was ready to boil over. Finally, I exploded. Every nerve ending, every molecule of my body went into overdrive as the most extreme orgasm of my life ripped through me.

I screamed, moaned and thrashed as the orgasm pleasurably tore me apart.

Gii held me close. I felt his body shudder, and his penis pump heat into me. It was the last sensation my body could take.

This was no little death.

I collapsed.

I lost consciousness.

I awoke later to Gii staring at me. His eyes were wide and full of

amazement.

I had cum so hard it felt like I was convulsing on the bed.

Now as he watched him cleaning us both with shaky hands I realized that it had been something special to him, more of an ownership of himself than me.

I could live with that.


	3. Chapter 3

3

THE FUNERAL WAS the next day, and it seemed the whole town's population of 287 were gathered in the church.

Gii kept his hand on the small of my back, almost like he was afraid of losing me if he didn't have his hands on me at all Times. I found it quite endearing. Everyone else didn't, if I were to judge by the long glances we got from each and every direction.

"This row is for family only," Norio snapped once we reached the front of the church.

My stomach clenched tight.

Gii's jaw clenched dangerously. "Fine."

He took my hand and dragged me with himfurther back.

"Darling." I sat down gingerly next to him on the hard bench. "I don't mind sitting here. You should be with your family."

I knew I was his family too now, considering we were married, but he should be up there close to his dad.

"You're my family, Takumi." His eyes were sincere when he looked at me.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach. They always did when he gave me that look. That was the look I'd fallen for in the first place. It was the one he'd had on his face when he'd asked me out.

I wanted to lean in and kiss him, but I restrained myself. Kissing another man inside a church wouldn't be viewed well, I could imagine. I wasn't religious, but I bet most of the people in the church were. Not to mention his family.

I could tell he was agitated, no matter how fine he tried to seem about the situation. His hands were clenched; his jaw was tight. He was upset and he had a right to be. This was his dad— apparently the only person who'd accepted him for who he was.

I reached over to hold his hand. He gripped on tight.

Gii had to wipe away a few tears when the coffin was lowered into the ground.

I stood by his side the whole time, not sure what I could do to make him feel better. Not much.

He'd just lost his dad, and I couldn't imagine what that must be like, even if he hadn't seen him in the past four years.

It was emotional for the rest of his family too. His mom was crying through the whole thing, while his brother kept an arm locked tightly around Miya' shoulders. It seemed she was his rock— even if he wasn't reduced to tears.

The family gathered back at the house after the service was done. Those who weren't family were giving their condolences to those who were.

I didn't feel part of anything, so I went to the bathroom just to get some time alone to myself. I didn't regret coming with Gii, not at all. But I understood why he didn't want to come back here. It wasn't like the welcome, his or mine, had been anything to brag about.

I ventured back out to the crowded house. Gii wasn't where I'd left him, so I walked through all the rooms looking for him, until I spotted him out back.

It wasn't until I was out on the porch that I noticed he was facing off with Norio.

"What's your deal, huh?" Gii said, arms hanging by his sides, but his hands were clenched into fists.

"You're my problem," Norio spat. "You bring that man here and expect to sit with us up front in church? No fucking way am I ever going to let that happen. He's not family."

"He's my _husband_. He's more my family than you are."

Norio spat on the ground again. I took a step back, debating whether to go back inside or not. This was their fight, but Norio was posing as a danger. Maybe even a little bit unstable, with his blatant homophobia. It was very unsettling. I bet it must feel even worse for Gii, who was his brother.

"Yeah, I imagine he is. You can go play faggots together."

Gii's knuckles were turning white. I knew from experience that Gii had an exceptionally good hold of his temper— but I was pretty sure he was about to snap.

I bit my lower lip, worried about what would happen when Gii did snap. "What are you going to do, Norio? Are you going to beat me up again? Like you did last time? You going to make me go to the ER to get my arm set again?"

My blood ran cold.

That's what had happened between them?

His brother had broken his _arm_? What the hell kind of person did that to his own brother? It was maddening to hear. Not to mention upsetting, for Gii, who'd had something so horrible done to him by someone he cared about.

"You're not wanted here." Norio's eyes were practically black with rage.

It didn't seem like Norio's anger was going away.

He had broken Gii's arm before, which meant he could very well do it again. I didn't want Gii to experience such a thing, not for a second time.

"Dad would've wanted me here."

"Dad." Norio snorted. "You always were his favourite. Even when he found out you were queer, you could do no wrong. But Mom and I, we aren't having any of it. You can take your _husband_ and flit off back home. Leave us alone. I've got a kid on the way, with a great girl, and I don't want you around to ruin it."

"What? You're afraid I'm going to take Miyako away from you? _Again_?"

The last word broke the tension.

Norio flew on Gii, and they both crashed to the ground. I started in shock for a moment as they both swung at each other, unable to move. I'd never seen Gii like that before. He'd never lost his temper with anyone. He'd never once hit anyone. And now here he was, hitting his own brother.

"You fucking faggot! She's my girl and she's not getting anywhere near you ever again!"

"She was my girl first, you fucking loser!"

My mouth dropped open. They were fighting about _Miya_? My husband was fighting with his brother about a woman.

Brilliant.

"Gii!" I hurried down from the porch to reach where they were rolling around in the grass. "Gii, come on!"

I grabbed his arms and pulled him off his brother, but Norio wasn't about to let me remove Gii from the fight. He dove after him, hit him around the waist, and then we all fell to the ground.

I rolled away from flying fist so I wouldn't get one in the face. It wasn't my fight, so I didn't want to sport the war wounds from it.

They weren't even yelling at each other anymore. They were intent on beating each other's faces in. I tried to grab a hold of Gii again, to drag him away, but I was pushed away.

"Gii!"

He ignored me, too intent on Norio. Norio didn't even react to my voice. To him, I was still invisible.

Where was the brotherly love?

Had they always been like this, or was it because of homophobia and jealousy it had developed this way?

"Gii, come on!" I got a grip on his shoulders and managed to push him back, away from Norio. "Calm down. Come on. Don't do this. Not now."

His dad had just been put in the ground. I didn't want him hurt and I didn't want him to think back to a fight with his brother on this day.

Gii pushed himself up on his feet, glared down at Norio, who was also pushing himself up. Without a word, he turned and strode back inside.

I glanced once at Norio, at the angry grimace. He wasn't worth my time. I hurried after Gii.

"Is that what happened between you before?"

I put the damp cloth to Gii's lip, trying to be rid of the blood. His lips were split, and he had a grazes on both his cheeks. He looked worse than Norio, who'd only seemed to be bleeding from his nose before I left him out on the lawn.

"Fighting?"

"Yeah. About Miya?"

"Well, yeah. Her and me being gay. He really doesn't like me being gay. Especially not as I dated her first."

"Huh." I pressed the cloth harder, and he flinched. "Sorry. I just didn't expect that."

"What?"

"That you'd fought over a girl. You never once mentioned having a brother to me and that's because you fought over a _girl_?" I'd expected some big reveal. Instead, I was just baffled. Gii didn't even _like_ women.

"Norio hated the fact that I was with her. He always wanted her. And when he found out I was gay, he took great pleasure in sharing it with everyone."

My eyebrows rose. "Your brother outed you?"

"Yeah." He covered my hand with his and guided the cloth over his lip. "Out of pure spite. We've never been close. He hated me for having the girl he liked, he hated me for being Dad's favorite, he hated me for doing better in school than him— Honestly, I could go on all night."

"He's your brother." I couldn't imagine. But then who was I to talk, not like my brother was an angel, that's for sure.

"That doesn't matter. He outed me, Dad still liked me, she was still my friend. Seemed he got his clutches in her in the end though."

"She seemed like a decent girl. Surely there must be something good about your brother?"

"I don't know, babe." He heaved a sigh. "Love makes you blind. Isn't that a saying?"

"I guess." I shrugged. "Am I blind to your faults?"

The unharmed corner of his mouth hitched up into a wry grin. "Maybe we're blind to each other's."

"Maybe we are." I kissed that particular corner of his mouth. "Anyway, I want to change our flights. I want to go back home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I was caught by surprise. "You sure about that? We've only been here a full day."

"And it's been more than enough."

I went to the sink to rinse out the cloth. "I go wherever you go, Gii. If you want to go home, that's where we'll go."

"Dad was the best thing about this place. He's gone, so… there's really no need to stay any longer."

I could understand. He hadn't exactly been welcomed with open arms.

"There's one thing I want to do before we leave though. I want to go visit Dad's grave, just you and me."

"Of course." I'd go with him to the end of the world if he asked. All he had to do was just that— ask.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The dirt was piled high on the grave, and it was covered in ribbons and flowers. A white cross at the front told us whose grave it was.

Gii was crouched in front of it, arms dangling from his knees, and eyes sombre as he took in the simple cross.

He didn't say anything, he just sat in complete silence. I stood behind him, hands in my pockets, and tried my best to be quiet. To give him this time with his dad. It was the last he'd have in a good while.

He'd managed to change our flight tickets.

It'd been more expensive, but he'd said he didn't care how expensive it was, as long as we could go home. I kind of agreed with him, because it wasn't like I enjoyed being treated like I was invisible. Or being glowered at like I was an abomination.

Also, the inheritance not spoken of must be OK, even with the tension in the family.

I wanted to go back home just as much as he did, back to the peace and quiet, where we could be ourselves. I wanted to go back to our friends, who loved us both and weren't afraid to show it.

Gii straightened eventually and his strong arms wrapped around me.

I took my hands out of my pockets and embraced him, too. We stood there for a good while, hugging each other, without saying a word.

I was both a comfort to him and his strength. I'd be whatever as long as he'd be fine eventually.

"Let's go back. Get some sleep before we leave tomorrow morning."

I nodded, and he kept an arm around my shoulders as we started walking back toward his childhood home.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOU'RE LEAVING?"

His mother appeared behind us as we lugged our bags out into the driveway. We'd ordered a taxi to pick us up, because another drive in complete, tense silence wasn't something either of us wanted to experience again.

"Yes, Mom." Gii turned to her. She stood at the top of the stairs.

She nodded. "All right, then."

"That's it?"

I knew Gii hadn't expected anything, but I could tell he was hurt all the same.

"What do you want me to say? It's for the best." In body she looked fragile, a thin old lady, but her expression and her eyes were cold. "After yesterday's debacle, leaving is a good decision."

I burned to speak up, to tell her yesterday hadn't been only Gii's fault, but I wasn't sure if he'd appreciate me speaking my mind to her or not. So I kept my mouth shut.

"Yeah, Mom. I guess it is for the best."

The taxi pulled up behind us, and Gii swirled around to go put our bags in the trunk.

"Gii!" Miyako came hurrying out of the house. She descended the stairs and came towards us as fast as her small, pregnant body would allow it.

Gii allowed her to hug him this time. He even hugged her back lightly.

"I'm glad you came back. I'm glad I got to see you again." She pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry about Norio. He just can't seem to get over…" She trailed off, but she didn't need to list the reasons he couldn't get over. There were only three of them— Gii being gay, getting with his girl before him, and Gii being his dad's favourite— but those three were more than enough. "But I'm happy to see you, know that. As for me, you're always welcome back."

"Thanks, Miya. It was nice to see you again, too." He didn't put much emotion into it, but I knew he was being truthful. He was still hurt about his mother's cold words.

"It was nice to meet you too, Takumi." Miyako turned to me with a smile. "I hope we'll meet again someday."

I nodded with a smile. "I hope so too."

She hugged Gii one last time, then we got into the taxi. The taxi drove away once

Gii slammed the door shut, and Gii's eyes rested on me as we drove away instead of glancing back home.

"Do you regret it?" I asked. "Leaving now?"

"No." He shook his head for emphasis. "I don't regret it at all. I'm looking forward to getting back home, where we belong. We don't belong here. _I_ don't belong here."

He reached over to tangle his fingers with mine. "My mom's always been frigid, but she was a bit warmer when Dad was alive. I guess now he's not, she's got nothing left."

He gazed out the window. "I hope I won't ever experience losing you."

I couldn't answer that. We didn't know what would happen in the future. All I knew was that for now, I wasn't going anywhere, and neither was he. We were married, we belonged together, we were _family_.

Our friends us at the airport. I'd texted them that we were coming home, and now here they were.

"I didn't know you were coming to pick us up!" Gii embraced first Keiji, then Osamu, with a big smile on his face.

"That's what friends are for, Gii." Keiji smiled widely back at him and patted his cheek.

I went in to be hugged as well, then I wrapped an arm around Gii's waist. His sad mood from the taxi and the flight seemed to have vanished the moment he'd spotted our friends.

I was glad.

Because this was family.

People who loved you unconditionally— and who showed up at the airport to pick you up without so much as being prompted to it, just because they loved you so much.

 _That's what family's for, indeed_.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Thank god we're home" Gii sighed, dropping the bags and floppig on the bed theatrically, as only he could.

"And now I want to ignore what happened." Takumi rolled over to straddle Gii's thighs. He held Gii's head steady between his hands and kissed him, pushing with his lips and tongue until Gii opened wide for him. He licked Gii's mouth, stroked over his tongue, and traced his teeth. Gii grunted and bucked his hips up between Takumi's thighs.

Takumi nipped his lower lip, sucked it in and let go. "More naked."

But when Gii started to push him back, he resisted. "Wait."

"What?"

"I want you like this, and me naked."

"Kinky." Gii smiled. "You tell me, then."

Takumi shuffled back a bit to get at Gii's jeans. "I want you lying back here, just your jeans open. Like, ready to be serviced."

Gii chuckled. "No downside so far. Just get the zipper far enough out of the way."

"I _have_ done this a time or two." Takumi opened the brass button and tugged Gii's zip down slowly,then gripped his hips to pull him a bit flatter on the bed. There was already a very nice bulge stretchingthe fabric of Gii's boxers. He eased the jeans a bit lower, to give himself access to that tasty flesh, straining against the blue silk. "Mm. New underwear?"

"In your honor."

"Expecting something, were you?"

"You're kind of a sure thing, especially on a Firday."

Takumi felt a moment of sadness wash through him. They had their rituals already, after just four years.

And one of them was definitely having sweet, slow sex on this night, but not usually this early. He pushed the feeling aside. Hell, he wasn't in a mood for the sweet and slow anyway. He scooted lower so he could bend and run his mouth over Gii's cock through the slip of soft fabric.

Gii breathed faster, and rested a hand on Takumi's head.

Takumi mouthed him, still not moving the briefs aside, loving the way Gii bucked and panted as his lips glided silk over skin. When Gii reached down to free himself, Takumi grabbed his wrist. "Not yet. I'm driving."

"I'm back-seat driving. Get the damned boxers out of the way. I want to feel you."

Takumi took the head of Gii's eager cock into his mouth through the silk, soaking it, tasting a hint of salt. Gii pushed up, tenting the fabric against the stretch of his lips. He pulled off.

"Yeah, time to lose that." He reached in and slid that gorgeous prick out the fly, taking a moment to kiss around the slit, before licking the shaft from curls to tip with the flat of his tongue. "I love the taste of you."

"Taste some more." Gii cupped the back of his head and pushed him down. Takumi went willingly, sucking as satin-skinned hardness slid deep over his tongue. Gii groaned. Takumi held the suction, swallowing to milk it, and then eased back up. He gave a couple of deep head-bobs that brought a trickle of salt from the tip.

"I won't last long with that," Gii warned. "Not complaining. But you're not, ung, not naked."

Takumi pulled off with a wet pop, and Gii's rigid cock slapped against his shirt, leaving a little smear.

"I will be." Takumi raised himself on his knees and unzipped his own jeans, carefully.

The little black thong he was wearing came into view, and Gii laughed hoarsely. "You wore that to my mom's? Wow. Looks like I wasn't the only one hoping to get lucky."

Takumi leaned forward to kiss him. "We're both lucky, and going to get more so."

He shimmied out of his jeans, made difficult by Gii's knees between his thighs, but he didn't want to get off the bed. Gii gripped his hips for balance, warm fingers against his skin, as he worked the jeans and socks off. He tugged his sweater over his head.

"Mm." Gii hummed in appreciation. "Perfect. And perky."

Takumi slid a hand over his own chest, palming his tight nipple. "It's cold."

"I can warm you up." Gii held him still, and sat up enough to suck his other nipple hard, before lying back. "Plans?"

"You'll see." Takumi reached down between them and gripped Gii's cock, rubbing the tip against the stretched cotton over his own. He twisted, writhing his hips for friction while holding Gii still.

"Nice." Gii tried to thrust into his hand, but Takumi kept him pressed to the bed. He leaned forward again, letting Gii's hands balance him, and kissed him while he continued his lap dance. Gii sucked on his tongue, and then pushed back, probing Takumi's mouth, twining their tongues together.

They kissed harder, lips pressed to teeth, breath in breath. Takumi whined in his throat and pulled away.

"Lube?"

"Your side."

He leaned over to tug on the little drawer and fumbled for the lube. The bottle slipped through his fingers to the floor and he and Gii groaned in unison.

"Don't move." He swung off Gii's legs to go after it.

"Take off that cute bit of underwear you're almost wearing while you're at it?"

He bent, sticking his thong-adorned ass toward Gii, as he picked up the bottle and tossed it onto the bed. Then he struck another pose, hip-slung and head tilted. "You like it?"

"I love it. Worth whatever you paid for it. I'll love it even more in a heap on the floor."

Takumi chuckled and slid the straps down his legs. Just as well—the pouch was becoming quite tight. He twirled it on his finger and then slung it aside. "So. Where were we?"

Crawling onto the bed he knelt over Gii, licking and biting at his chest, sucking one nipple to a tight nub, and then the other.

"Something like that." Gii cradled his head. "What do you want?"

"Gonna ride you. All right?"

"Always."

"I want your cock up my gay ass." _This, this was who he was, damn it._

"You have more than one?"

"Bastard." But he couldn't resist kissing Gii again, more slowly.

He positioned himself, kneeling up over Gii's hips and opened the lube. He held Gii's sleek cock in his fist and poured a stream of lube over the tip. The liquid glided down, loosening his grip, and he began to stroke up and down, and twist, jerking Gii lightly and enjoying the way he gasped and moaned.

Gii grabbed his wrist. "Not too much of that, if you're hoping for a long ride."

Takumi settled lower, guiding Gii under himself. He hadn't prepped, but he'd go slow. Sometimes he liked the burn. Gii had learned not to ask or worry about it.

He held Gii steady, as he pressed lower, very slowly. He closed his eyes and savoured the sweet familiar stretch as Gii breached him. The angle was off, and his adjustment slid the lube-slick tip out. He rubbed it against him, then eased back down. Deeper, and the stretch became heated. But his body knew how to do this, had done it a hundred times before. He breathed and relaxed his muscles, working his hips in tiny circles, feeling Gii's heat and Gii's hardness pushing into him.

He loved this, freaking loved it. Being filled and held, with Gii's hands on him and his cock stretching him deep. He opened his eyes, because the other part of that was watching Gii, as his dark eyes widened and darkened, as his chest and neck flushed and his mouth dropped open. Takumi rocked, seating himself. Gii grunted and his fingers tightened, digging into Takumi's hips. He arched upward between Takumi's thighs, driving them together tighter.

"So good, Takumi."

"Yeah." He began rocking harder, lifting his ass a little and driving it back down. Each thrust drove a small sound out of Gii. "Fuck me back."

Gii dug his heels into the bed and added to their motion, thrusting up into Takumi as he dropped down.

The slap and grunt of their fucking made Takumi ache with need. This was so hot, so right, but not enough. He knelt back up, letting Gii slide out. Gii's whimper could almost be called pathetic. "What, Takumi?"

He rolled onto the bed beside Gii, face down in the pillows and canted his ass up into the air. "Fuck me. I want it harder."

"God." Gii scrambled behind him, shoving his jeans down more, the fabric rough against Takumi's thighs. Then Takumi breathed out steadily against the burn of re-entry.

"More lube."

There was coolness against his stretched asshole, as Gii trickled some on. The slide became easier, every inch and retreat a pleasure that went through Takumi, from ass to cock to all the rest of him. He closed his fists on the sheets and rocked in return, asking for speed. Asking for more. Gii gripped his thighs, spreading him wider, and picked up the pace.

In, in, in; push and drag and stretch and heat, building in a rhythm that would not be denied. It took away all thought, all other senses, burning him down to that one touch, and a need he couldn't quite reach. "Please, Gii. Jesus, yeah, please, please."

The fire in his ass was consuming him, washing over his balls and his stiff cock, scorching his lungs until each breath was dragged hoarsely against the need to shout. Gii leaned forward, chest on his back, thighs against his, heat melding their skins together. Gii's breath against his ear was scorching him; Gii's deep, thick moans filled Takumi's hearing.

He could tell Gii was close. He knew that stuttering shake that made the smooth thrusts become erratic, fast and off-target, and then on, and then off. He whined in his throat, unable to get a hand free.

His cock dragged against the sheets with the force of Gii's body. Then Gii groaned long and hard, and gasped, "Oh, God. Oh, man."

Takumi's fiery ass couldn't feel more than the grinding heat, but Gii's shudders shook them both. Then Gii reached down and jerked Takumi with short, fast, trembling strokes, and Takumi shouted even louder, and unloaded in a blinding rush against the bed.

The little tremors of aftershock went through them both, shaking Takumi's braced thighs, and rubbing Gii's chest against his sweat-slick spine. Gii kissed him on the neck and shoulder and the back of his head. "Wow. Just... wow."

"Yeah." Takumi let his hips collapse to the sheets, which slid Gii out of him. He laughed, because it was so perfect, and he was sore and sticky and sweaty, and it was so perfect.

Gii reached under a pillow and pulled out a small towel. "Here."

"Boy Scout." Takumi lifted himself just enough to do a little cleaning, and then folded the towel over the wet spot and collapsed on it again. "I'm wiped."

Gii snorted, tossed a wad of tissues in the direction of the trashcan, and pulled the rest of his clothes off. "Not very well wiped."

"Smart-ass." Takumi reached for him and pulled him down, working them into a spoon under the covers.

"Come here. Lie with me. Let me hold you and sleep a bit." Gii tended to get energized by sex, while Takumi just wanted to crash. But this time, Gii felt soft and boneless in Takumi's arms, and his sigh was slow.

"Sure. Sleep. Good thought."

Takumi curled in tighter against his back, hoped the twinges in his ass wouldn't be enough to send him out of bed to deal with it, and kissed Gii's spine, his shoulder, his jaw. He closed his eyes.

"Love you," he murmured against the damp, warm skin. This was home, here, with this man. He'd known that in his head, and in his heart, and now felt it penetrate soul-deep into his bones. "Love you so much."

Gii probably replied, but Takumi wasn't awake long enough to hear it.


End file.
